powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations of Gold
Revelations of Gold is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the sixth episode of the Gold Ranger arc, which reveals the true identity of the Gold Ranger. Synopsis The extraterrestrial bounty hunters attack the Gold Ranger, and he must seek refuge on Earth, asking the Power Rangers for help. Plot High in the skies, Pyramidas is under attack from a fleet of ships commanded by the Varox. The Gold Ranger is unable to lose them, as the commander declares that if they can't acquire the Golden powers then they'll destroy them instead. In Angel Grove Park, Adam and Tanya are leading a karate class in a kata while several families relax nearby. Goldar and Rito observe this, causing Rito to wonder where their family is if they have one. The two decide to leave and get back to Bulk and Skull. The peace is shattered when Pyramidas suddenly flies by taking heavy fire from the Varox. Gold Ranger then attempts to flee Earth and takes Pyramidas into deep space, where its movements are monitored by the Machine Skybase. Klank reports to Mondo and Machina that the Gold Ranger is now out of their reach thanks to the Varox. While Machina curses the Varox, Mondo notes that this should weaken the Gold Ranger allowing the Machine Empire to take him and the other Rangers out. Pyramidas is still unable to lose the Varox fighters, which continue to attack with heavy fire. Pyramidas is knocked out of the sky and falls towards Aquitar, eventually landing in the ocean and sinking to the bottom of the sea bed. The Varox declare their mission a success and leave. In the Power Chamber, Billy has tracked the Gold Ranger to Aquitar but then loses the signal. Monitoring the Varox retreating too, Adam and Tanya can only conclude that the Gold Ranger has been destroyed. It is a quiet day for Bulk and Skull at their detective agency, when Rito and Goldar walk in and deposit sackfulls on junk on the table. They tell their masters that they're hiring them to find their families promising more 'payment' when they do. On Aquitar, the Gold Ranger has been retrieved from Pyramidas by Cestro who returns him to the Aquitian Rangers' base where he is met by Delphine. The Gold Ranger then demorphs into an unfamiliar figure who tells Delphine that he's losing control of himself and needs Zordon. Delphine tells Cestro to contact him immediately. Meanwhile Tommy, Rocky and Kat have been summoned to the Power Chamber, arriving just as Delphine and Cestro make contact. They explain that the Gold Ranger is there but his genetic make-up is incompatible with Aquitar. They they introduce the Gold Ranger as Trey, lord of the planet Triforia. The Machine Empire have also been made aware that the Gold Ranger survived but is ill, and Mondo plans to attack since he's bound to return to Earth. Delphine and Cestro begin the process of teleporting the unconscious Trey to Earth as he needs to get there straight away if he has any hope of survival. However King Mondo has Klank use a deflector field on the Power Chamber which will destroy Trey if he smashes into it. Billy works at disrupting it but is unsuccessful. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull decide to take Rito and Goldar's case, but since they don't even know what they're looking for decide to just cruise around Angel Grove and hope they come up with something. With just twenty seconds until Trey hits the deflector, Billy still can't shut down the field so Tommy suggests redirecting Trey instead. Billy decides to send him to Angel Cove since it's surrounded by cliffs so they won't be interrupted. Thankfully the deflector field is only one-way so the Rangers can teleport out, and they leave to meet Trey. The Rangers land on the beach just in time to see Trey land in the water. They quickly run into the sea to find him, but see no sign. Tommy dives under the water, however doesn't emerge and the others frantically search for the two of them. After a few tense seconds, Tommy and Trey rise from the water and the Rangers help their comrades back to shore. Trey thanks the Rangers for their help, but then suddenly pulses with energy as he splits into three identical versions of himself. The three introduce themselves as Trey of Courage, Trey of Wisdom and Trey of Heart. They explain that Triforians are a race of peacekeepers as well as tri-fold beings who travels to places in need of help against evil, explaining why he has been helping the Rangers. The battle with the Varox has caused him to splinter, as until the three forms can be reunified he is unable to use the Gold Ranger powers and needs to find someone worthy to receive the powers before they are lost. The Rangers all instantly think of Billy and tell Trey they already have the ideal candidate. Just then a fleet of Quadrafighters arrive and try to blast the Rangers to pieces. causing the eight to immediately run to caves for cover. They make it, but Billy still hasn't been able to remove the deflector so can't teleport Trey. Tommy tells the others they need to protect Trey and create a diversion, so all morph and try to attract the attention of the Quadrafighters. Just then a squadron of Cogs appears and demand Trey be handed over to them. Of course the Rangers refuse and they begin fighting the Cogs as the Treys all watch from the seeming safety from the cave. However just then Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus all appear with Mondo demanding the Golden Power Staff be turned over. The Cogs then try to restrain Trey, as Machina and Sprocket all enjoy watching the fight. Just as it seems the Treys are to be captured, Billy manages to get the delfector down and teleports them to the Power Chamber. The Rangers are relieved to know Trey is safe and work of dispensing of the Cogs. In the Power Chamber, the three Treys prepare to grant Billy the power of the Gold Ranger. They hand him the staff and the power begins to flow into him, only to instantly return to the staff. On the beach, the Rangers finish off the Cogs and Mondo tells the Rangers he has better things to do than fight them before leaving with the rest of the Royal House of Gadgetry. Tommy tells the others they need to get to the Power Chamber as Billy could be the Gold Ranger already. At the Machine Skybase, Mondo laments losing another chance to possess the Gold Ranger powers and prepares to unleash his new robotic technology on the Rangers. Bulk and Skull return to their office and regretfully tell Rito and Goldar they failed to find any trace of where they came from. However they then notice a piece of mail sent to Rito and Goldar care of the detective agency, and open it to find a strange box inside. Opening it, Bulk and Skull are knocked out by a bright light which forms into the images of Rita and Lord Zedd who tell Goldar and Rito it's time to come home. The two wonder if the unfamiliar figures are their Momma and Daddy. The Rangers return to the Power Chamber expecting Billy to be the Gold Ranger, only for him to tell them there hasn't been a power transfer and there won't be either. He explains that he ran a scan on himself and has discovered that when the Command Center exploded, he absorbed an extremely large dose of negative proton molecules which naturally repel the Golden Powers, leaving him unable to take them on. With Billy no longer an option, time is running out to find someone to transfer the Golden Powers to before they are lost. Tommy tells the others that he knows of someone else who would also be a good choice to become the Gold Ranger, it's just a case of getting him there in time... Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger) *Brad Hawkins as Trey (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine *Karim Prince as Cestro *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Edwin Neal as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) Errors *Billy said that when the command center blew up, he absorbed an extremely high dosage of negative proton molecueles, but that line is wrong because protons are positive and electrons are negative. *The rangers go into the ocean with their civilian clothes. Once they rescue Trey from drowning, their clothes are completely dry. *When Rita mentions Rito and Goldar's names Rito doesn't know who she's talking about despite the two knowing their names at this point. Notes *Trey of Triforia is revealed to be the Gold Ranger. *Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa return from exile. *First appearance of Queen Machina in American-original footage. *Billy's negative-proton encounter with an exploding Command Center console in "Hogday Afternoon" is recalled in a flashback, thus explaining why he never gains a new power. *''Tales from Space, the comic book that Skull was reading, is in actuality a prop from the film, ''Back to the Future. Song *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) See Also Category:Zeo Category:Episode